


Early Bird Special- Extra's

by saltedpeppermintmocha



Series: The Runner [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Some will be so vague, Some will be straightforward, Swearing, Tags will be updated as each chapter is added, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpeppermintmocha/pseuds/saltedpeppermintmocha
Summary: Just extra's for my work 'Early Bird Special'Contains insight into background plots and characters that the main storyline has not seen yet.I will also post scenes that did not make it into the main work due to pacing.*Posted to Tumblr first, and here after.





	1. With a Side of Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines will NOT automatically line up with the most recent EBS chapter. 
> 
> Check out saltedpeppermintmocha.tumblr.com if you want everything up-to-date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes with Ch:3 of EBS

When he was first shown the dumpster, he didn’t know what to think. All his instincts told him that this was too dangerous, too close to the humans. It would be hard to run. The area was also much more cramped then anything he could find in the wilderness. They had tried to convince him of the merits of the dumpster: the forest was dangerous, this was closer to them, he knew his way around fast food, etc. He had bitched about it, but in the end he complied. Now, as he’s sprinting for his dear life through the forest clutching his aching arm close to his body, he concedes that maybe they had a point. 

He broke through the tree-line, immediately turning every which way to make sure no humans saw him. There was not anyone around. He looks back, nothing there anymore. It must have given up. With a small breath of relief he slides back into the tree-line, taking cover while walking back towards his ‘home’. 

“The fuck happened to you?” He turns the corner to see Jessi standing there, arms in her pockets and face angry. He goes to shrug, but winces at the pain it brings. “Seriously, dude, we need you in good condition or nothing will work.” He walks towards her ,not too close.

“I need one, now.” He whispers.

“Well I ain’t got any!” She brings her hands out of her pockets, holding them up in the air. He flinches away. “We’ve been short since we got here, you know. It takes a while to get supplies from the city.”

“You have to have one.” He insists, voice dropping into a whine. She shakes her head.

“We sold the last batch to the distributer two weeks ago. Won’t have anything for another one.” He groans, leaning back against the wall so he’s partially surrounded in shadows. “ This is why we told you not to go into the forest, dude. There’s creatures out there. Non-intelligent creatures that would kill you.” She sighs. “Listen dude, something happens to you and this entire thing goes up in smoke. Poof.”

“Thats too much pressure, little buddy.” 

“Yeah.” She kicks lightly at the garbage bag near her feet. He flinches again, before looking away ashamed. “But it’s all we’ve got to hang on to for a better future.”

“Future? What future? Nothing up here ever changes.” He lets himself slide down the wall, sitting on the ground. Oh fuck his arm hurt. “I’ll probably be living like this forever.” 

Looking into the cardboard box house he made, he doesn’t see any new take-out containers. Maybe that waitress has given up on him. 

“Listen I-“ They both freeze as the back door opens. He gets behind the dumpster, knocking his arm against the wall in his rush. His vision goes white for a moment. _Fuck._

Just par for the course.


	2. With a Side of Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes with Ch:4 of EBS

Luke smiles at her response. _She’ll be okay._ He tells himself this daily, but can’t help worrying. This is the longest he’s been gone in years. The furthest, too. He turns his phone on silent and is about to slide it into his pocket when a message alert pops up. _What now?_

 **[from xxx-866-8981]:** They’re here. 

He lets out a long breath. _Fuck._ Nerves hit him quickly.

 **[to xxx-866-8981]:** Have you found him yet?

 **[from xxx-866-8981]:** No. Jessi's looking everywhere.

 **[to xxx-866-8981]:** You two dismantled everything, right?

The reply is quick.

 **[from xxx-866-8981]:** Yes.

 **[to xxx-866-8981]:** Cool, continue as normal. They won’t find anything. 

“You can go in now, he’ll be back in a minute.” The pleasant secretary smiles at him. He gives her a small smile back and stands up, sliding his phone Into his pocket. He cracks his back quickly before heading into the room. It’s an empty unremarkable office overall, although the view of the city is unreal. He whistles appreciatively, and looks around. 

On the walls are various records signed by different musicians. On a shelf to the right of the desk line 5 trophies. Walking towards the trophies, he looks at the Moon Person one. Weird idea for a music award. Bored, he turns around and notices a few pictures on the desk. 

The same round man with dark curly hair and darker eyes is in each of the photos. In one of them he recognizes The Boulder. The one beside is a professional looking picture of him and that chick from Love and the City. The last one seems to be the most personal: not as clear or precise as the others. It’s him and that famous robot that everyone’s always talking about. _Megaton?_ They are sitting across from each other at dinner, smiling widely. Beside the robot is an extremely thin, bald, pale man in a hat and a red scarf that seems out of touch with what the rest are wearing- summer clothes. The picture is blurry when it reaches him, but something looks off about that man. He narrows his eyes.

“Mr. Danes?” He stiffens up, looking behind him. The man is the plump man from the pictures. 

He smiles. “Mr. Johnston, I presume.” Johnston smiles back, offering out a hand. He takes it. The grip is strong, a show of dominance. Then the plump man laughs, letting go. 

“Sit down please.” Johnston goes to sit behind his desk and leans on his hands. “Mr.Danes, you’ve come to my attention recently through your…endeavours. I hear you haven’t been received well in my city.” The man looks pointedly at his black eye. He shrugs. “Well, I’m here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime.” A pause. “I know somebody who is willing to buy your product.”

“How much of it?”

“All of it.” Holy shit! A piece of paper slides across the desk. He picks it up, eyes widening at the number.

”Who?” Who could possibly afford to offer this much for it? Johnston shakes his head. “Well then, I’m afraid I have to decline your offer.” The two look at each other for a few minutes.

”I presume that...attitude...is how you received that lovely battle wound?” The plump man asks, looking at his injured eye again. “Saying no to folk in this city, that’s dangerous.”

”I’m not in this for the money,” He shrugs.

”No, I suppose you aren’t.” Comes the soft whisper. The silence lasts for a while and he felt like the man was studying him. Suddenly Johnston reaches into his pocket, pulling out an odd looking phone. He hits a few buttons and holds it up to his ear. “It’s me.” He pauses for a moment, wincing and holding the phone a bit from his ear. “Yes, I can hear you Pa-No. No! No we don’t need to-” He groans. “Please be quiet! Thank you. Now I have someone in my office you might want to meet.”


	3. With a Side of Heroism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Ch: 6 and 7 of EBS

"Give a huge round of applause for our esteemed guest, Mrs. Rebecca Smith!” The crowd burst into sounds of clapping and hollering. 

Debbie clapped her hands quietly, biting her lip. There she is, Rebecca, with her gorgeous black hair an olive skin. Such a shame. She shifts on the cheap plastic seat uncomfortably. 

“Please settle down.” Her voice was loud, yet kind. The crowd quieted immediately. “I’ve been lucky enough to meet most of you over the past few weeks. I’ve seen the work that you all do, and it is amazing.” A few people called out happily. “You all are helping the environment in ways I could never imagine. My mind has opened to so many new possibilities. You have changed me for life.” Her smile was huge, beautiful. “I am very sad to be leaving.” The crowd ‘boo-d’ as if on cue. 

“However, as I’ve been talking to you all throughout the month, I’ve found a few select souls that I’d like to accompany me back to Ebott!” A few gasps. Debbie rolled her eyes. _As if they didn’t expect that._

“These few people I believe will fit in perfectly with our R&D department over at MRC.” She paused for a moment. “I’d like to extend a job offer to Mr. Owen Adams, Ms. Emilie Jackson, Mr. Robbie Meyer, Mrs. Melissa Whitewick, and Ms. Debbie Winters.” The crowd went up in cheers, people turned to her to congratulate her. She smiled back, but said nothing. “Please come up on stage.” 

Debbie stood up and walked, feeling more robotic than that metal superstar. Rebecca shook her hand immediately, and she stood in line with the others. “These five have already agreed to come to Ebott for a trial period of 3 months. In a week we will leave and your colleges, your friends will be helping to make the world a safer place. Give it up for them!” She bowed after her announcement. That was cute. Fuck. 

The six of them left the auditorium right after, headed for one car. It was a night to ‘celebrate’ after all. There was only one ‘good’ bar in the city, and that’s where it looked like they were headed. For a moment it was quiet in the car.

It’s Emilie that spoke first. “So, I mentioned to you this before but we got interrupted…” Debbie fought back a snort. _Is it being interrupted if the person just starts talking to someone else?_ “I’ve done some research on my own time and might have come up with a solution for the SMD phenomena in the city. See it all has to do with the electricity that the collars send out when-“

“Yes well.” Rebecca interrupted, smiling just as wide, but something in her eyes changed. “We’ll have to discuss that later my dear. For now, it’s time to celebrate” Emilie nods, happy in her belief that her suggestion would be heard. 

_I’ll catch you at something._ She thought, following them out into the night. _I’ll stop this. I’ll save them._


	4. With a Side of Unimportance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes with Ch: 9 of EBS

“You need to stop.”

“stop what?” Sans looks down from his perch on the tree branch, appreciating the rare height advantage over the other monster. Burgerpants stares back at him angrily from the ground, ears tilted completely back and tail swishing angrily.  
  
“You KNOW what I’m talking about Sans.” Burgrpants all but growls. “Why do you scare her so much?”  
  
Sans leans back agains the trunk of the tree, placing his hands behind his head. “do I?”

An actual growl from below earns a snicker from Sans. “Seriously Sans, don’t think I didn’t smell you there at the hospital.” Shit. Sans winces slightly.

For a moment Burgerpants is silent. When he speaks again, his voice is much softer. “Listen, she screamed at a jacket the other day.” Sans snorts, wishing he could have seen it. Hilarious. “It’s not funny, you asshole. She’s terrified of you.”

That cuts his laughter short. Terrified, eh?

Nobody says anything for a long minute. Then “why do you trust her so much?”

BP seems a bit surprised at his question. “She’s a good person Sans.” He sighs, rubbing at one of his ears with a paw. “I’ve lived with her for months now. If she was hiding something, I’d know.”

“she’s human.”

“So are they.” BP jerks his head towards the shed where their cooks are working. “Why don’t you trust her?” Sans looks away with a sigh. “Just…give her a chance okay?”  
  
“BP man, we need you in here!” Bluman’s voice cuts through the growing tension like a knife. With a glance out of the corner of his eye socket, he can see her silhouette in the doorframe to the cabin. 

Burgerpants lets out a frustrated sigh and turns around, marching heavily back to the cabin. He still looks pissed off. The two talk to each other for a moment before heading back into the cabin.   
Sans shifts on the branch, doing another visual check on the surrounding areas. Nothing. Letting out a long breath, he lays back against the trunk and half closes his eyes.

No matter how many times he’d see it, it’s still weird to hear that someone is terrified of him. But…it’s necessary.

Right?

Even letting Heisenburg and Bluman in on all this is nerve-wracking. Humans are unreliable and unstable creatures that could turn their back on you in an instant. He knows this. All monsters should know this.

Especially Burgerpants. Sans lets his mind flash back to finding the cat monster huddled in a back alley, without a collar but with eyes that told of pain…a lot of pain. He never asks the other monster what exactly had happened to him, they have never been that close. But over the years Sans has seen enough to make an educated guess.

Burgerpants should hate humans. Yet here he is, getting closer with Bluman and Heisenburg everyday. And then this girl comes along. She’s not important to the plan. She doesn’t have any obvious skills and isn’t a fighter. So why is Burgerpants fighting for her so much?

What makes an unimportant person….important?


	5. With a Side of Drunkenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read between Chapter 11 and 12!

The air crackles harshly around him, sending a familiar shiver down his spine. He pauses, fork half way to his mouth.  
  
**Sans.** _But why would he be here? To fuck with her further?_ BP’s fur bristles a bit at the idea.  
  
The crackling stops suddenly, followed by a thump, a deep grunt and fabric sounds. BP waits for only a moment before standing up and walking into the living room. Sans is there, standing beside the couch and staring down. BP’s eyes follow the skeletons line of vision to the couch.There’s a figure splayed out on the couch. It’s her.  
  
His eyes widen and he immediately takes a few steps forward. Defensive. “What did you do?” Suspicion is harsh in his words, and the skeleton takes a surprised step back. His hands fly up, palms forward in a placating gesture.  
  
“‘nuthin.” His ears almost don’t pick up the mumble. It’s even deeper…a bit scratchier. “she’s fine.”And she is, he can hear her breathing steadily. She's asleep. But he can smell the alcohol oozing off her.  
  
“Why is she like this?” He gestures with a paw towards the sleeping woman.  
  
Sans only shrugs, looking away. Letting out a frustrated breath, BP takes a few steps closer to crouch down beside her to poke her cheek. She stirs only slightly. “C’mon, little buddy. Wake up.” He whispers. She groans, turning towards him and opening her eyes slightly. “Yup, that’s it.” With another groan, she attempts to roll over the other way. He places a paw on her shoulder to stop the movement. “Nope. C’mon. You need to stand up. I can’t carry you.” He could, and would if necessary. But she didn’t need to know that.  
  
“BP?” Her eyes open more, struggling to focus on him. Shit she’s wasted. Her hand reaches forward quickly -too quickly for him to realize and flinch- coming to rest at his ear. It feels weird. His ear flickers a few times causing her to giggle. “Wazzup?” Her words slur, and her head tilts back as if she can barely h old it up. He takes in a a deep breath and coaxes her carefully into a sitting position.  
  
“I like-I like you.” She mutters. “You’re fuzzy.” Her eyes squint at hm, hand coming forward to rest on his ear again. He doesn’t protest it, but flinches sightly.He’s not exactly sure if she means her vision is fuzzy or he is fuzzy. Or both.  
  
“Sure little buddy.” After a bit more coaxing, she’s in a shaky standing position. BP places an arm around her waist to steady her, feeling her immediately lean into him for support. They begin the slow walk towards her bedroom, almost dragging her beside him. She spends the time staring at his face, particularly his ears. He puts up with it, planning to tease her later.  
  
Suddenly her head swings to the side. Her body turning wildly with it causing them both to stumble. His arm tightens around her waist to keep them both standing. Once again stable, BP looks down at her face. Her eyes are focused passed him. Following her line of vision, his eyes fall on the other monster.  
  
“Sans.” She slurs, hand reaching out towards the skeleton with a pointed finger. The monsters eye sockets widen a bit in response. “Sans the skeleton…” BP tries to urge her forwards, but she digs her feet into the carpet. Sans looks mostly amused, raising an eyebrow bone as she giggles. “YOU are the best date…” _WHAT?_  She pauses, looking confused at her own words for a moment. “Bestest date…ruiner ever.”  
  
“thanks.” _What the hell are they talking about?_  
  
He looks back and forth between them. Sans has a small grin on his face.  “Sans the skeleton.” She mumbles, letting her hand fall limply down beside her.  
  
BP takes the opportunity to lead her away. She follows immediately. “C’mon, little buddy.” It turns out to be quite the struggle to get his drunk friend into bed. He has to essentially drag her into the bedroom. Once on the bed, she begins to insist on ‘platonic cuddle time’ which sounds absolutely awful in his opinion. But finally, after a while, she falls asleep.  
  
Sans is still there when he leaves the room, standing awkwardly beside the couch.“So what was all that about?” The skeleton looks away from him and shrugs. No. Fuck that. With a few more steps he’s beside him. “No. You don’t get to just shrug this off Sans. What happened?”  
  
“i did nuthin’” He responds slowly. A bit too slowly. BP tilts his head to the side slightly. _Is he…swaying?_  
  
“Are you…drunk too?” His eyes widen. Sans stiffens immediately, giving himself away without using words. Holy… “Shit Sans.” BP sighs. He created a ‘shortcut’ while drunk? That could have ended badly. **Very** badly.  
  
A familiar anger coils up inside him. “Sans, we’ve talked about this.” He all but growls, ears going back. “You can’t keep doing this.”  
  
“i know.”  
  
“You said you would stop. Think about Pa-“  
  
“fuck. i know alright?!” Sans eye flashes blue for a moment and BP pauses. He lets out a deep breath, rubbing at one of his eyes with his paw. This isn’t going anywhere. He’s had enough arguments with the drunk skeleton to know that he’d just ‘disappear’ soon.  
  
“Sleep it off here.” He motions towards the couch. Sans follows his line of vision. “We’ll talk when you’re sober.”


	6. With a Side of Cuddling

_**Oh shit.** Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_

_How did it end up this way?_ His mouth feels dry, heart in his throat. His ears twitch wildly, tail attempting dragging lightly against the floor. He doesn’t think his face can get any darker. _At least I don’t need to worry about getting cold?_  
  
He’s warm, so freaking warm.

“Burgy.” _Ohfuck._ He startles a bit at the whisper in his ear. “Are you okay?” How exactly is he expected to respond to anything right now?

“Uh, yup.” Oh how eloquent. His voice even cracked. Great. _Shit._

He feels the laugh vibrating through Guys body before he hears it. Why? Because he is laying on him right now _oh stars how did this happen?!_ His breathing picks up quickly. “Calm down.”

BP closes his eyes, trying to listen to the other monsters advice. It works, a bit. His breathing calms down a bit. Then something hits his paw. He looks down. A white hand is moving over his. Oh. Oh he CAN get darker. That’s great. The white hand closes over his steadily. He doesn’t protest. Why would he? His whole soul feels so warm and comfortable right now.

Honestly, he’s not…surprised that Guy has started something now. In the Underground- and how long ago that felt, wow - there had always been a…thing between them. He’d been aware of Guys interest from the start. The monster wasn’t very subtle with all his compliments and blushing.

But, something always stopped him from reciprocating. Nerves maybe? And then everything went down with Bratty and Catty. The girls spread rumours about him throughout the entire Underground. Guy pulled away after that. He still came by every few days, but there was always an unwelcome air of awkwardness around them.

BP wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to set everything straight. In fact, he’d finally decided to explain everything to him the next day, to stop by Guys Nice Cream cart after work and do…well, something. But that day was the day everything changed. It was the day a small human child walked into his work. The day monsters went free.

“Hey, Burgy.” The whisper in his ear pulls him from his thought. He looks up to the other monster. Guys face is extremely close to his. The monster has a big smile on his face. Mischievous.

“What?” He whispers back.

“Look.” His eyes narrow happily as he looks towards the other end of the couch. BP follows the line of vision.

Holy fucking shit. His eyes widen quickly.

Sans is passed out, which isn’t that big of a surprise considering how busy the monster has been. He’s slumped over the side of the couch, head back and snoring lightly. The surprise is…her.

She’s also asleep, but seems to be using the skeleton as a pillow. Her head rests on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his left one all the way down to the wrist. She looks shockingly comfortable.

A vibration hits BP’s back, the sound of laughter coming only a second later. BP doesn’t hesitate in joining, raising his free paw to his mouth in an attempt to quiet the laugh. The attempt is maybe a second too late, and the light pricks in the skeletons eyes appear.

Sans blinks a few times before seeming to notice a new weight on his arm. He looks down. BP watches, beyond amused, as the skeleton realizes what exactly is happening. His eye sockets widen and mouth opens slightly in shock.

“Having fun Sans?” BP raises an eyebrow, letting a wicked grin grow on his face.

“what about you?” The response is quick, but the attempt at a ‘sly’ look fails when BP can see the light blue tint on his cheekbones. The skeleton’s completely flustered. It’s great. Guys’ hand squeezes his for a moment, and the vibration against his back grows. The other monster finds this just as entertaining as him.

Sans looks away when he realizes that he cannot turn the tide on this conversation. The skeleton focuses on the girl on his arm, and BP can almost see the thoughts going through his mind. Does he remove her and risk waking her up? Does he teleport away and let her fall? Does he leave her there? This is rare, Sans’ is usually really good at hiding his emotions and thoughts. Okay, this is amazing.

He doesn’t offer to help. This is just too good. Watching Sans attempt to figure out a way out of this situation is better than a Strangest Things episode. Huh, he needs to show Guy that sometime. He’d like it. Eventually it looks as if Sans makes a decision. His free arm reaches over towards her, trying to carefully extract her from his arm.

“Laaaame.” BP yawns.

The skeleton pauses for a moment, leveling him with a glare. “what? should i just leave her there?”

“Why not?” Guy asks through a yawn of his own. “She looks like she’s having a great sleep.” BP doesn’t know how. Sans is literally just bones. There is no way that sleeping on him is comfortable. But, whatever.

“She needs a good night sleep. You kinda owe her.” Its a low blow from BP, maybe. But thats what makes the skeleton retract his hand, looking down at her. She does look rather happy, almost snuggling into his arm in her sleep. A low groan signals Sans’ defeat as he raises a hand to his face.

Yup, great night.

Another yawn pulls itself out of Guy, bringing sleeping arrangements back to his mind. This couch just isn’t big enough for the four of them. Not to sleep. And now that he has a room, he plans to use it. Originally, Guy was supposed to sleep with him in his room. It hadn’t meant anything special. But now…with how everything is going.

_Fuck._

Closing his eyes, he lets out a deep breath. It’ll be fine. You can do this. He stands up, carefully keeping his hand connected to Guys. “Let’s go to bed.” He whispers. The other monster looks up silently for a moment, before his face begins to turn red. He gives a fond smile and a nod, letting BP pull him up.

“Goodnight Sans!” Guy lets himself be led towards the bedroom. He disappears into the dark, and BP turns around to close the door. He pauses. Sans is still sitting there, but now his head has turned to face him. The skeleton has a grin on his face, full of innuendo and mischief.

He sends BP a wink. “have fun.” BP slams the door shut.


End file.
